yuuichifandomcom-20200214-history
Akane (Prisoner A.K.A.N.E.)
"She'll bring ruin to all existence... And enjoy every single minute of it..." - Zenya Kanae Akane, or Prisoner A.K.A.N.E. (囚人あかね), is the High Deity of Calamity. Her first appearance was in the sequel to Lily, Lily II: End of Dimensions. Appearance & Personality Akane has scarlet eyes and long, silver hair. Her clothing is simply a black gown with no accessories, not even wearing any footwear. Her appearance and her somewhat tender expression deceives most into thinking she's an innocent child, however in actuality a god of destruction. When using her powers, she emits an extremely powerful miasma in the form of violet mist, often showing chains protruding from her gown. She used to be miserable every day of her imprisonment, but then her personality becomes a powerful kind of arrogance after her lover, Despair, sets her free. Story In the War of Gods, High-Class Deities fought hard to maintain the balance of existence. Evil Deities such as Akane and Mortus were trying to destroy everything, while peace-keeping Deities such as Curatrix and Xyphira Athanea were trying to prevent that. Akane forged an alliance with Mortus, in order to defeat Curatrix, however was foiled by Xyphira Athanea and his creation, Infinity. The heartless Akane fell in love with Despair whilst trying to conquer Sorrow. Curatrix used this weakness to her advantage and captured Akane while Xyphira's duel with Mortus ended in a draw, shattering both sides' weapons Infinity and Incardine, also killing Xyphira. Akane was imprisoned in the deepest bowels of Oblivion, the land of the Darkness Summoners. Curatrix then created the other 7 elemental kingdoms to balance the elements, creating the world of Neosius. Since then, Curatrix kept Akane's imprisonment a secret and dubbed her as Prisoner A.K.A.N.E., which stands for "Aggressive Killing Assault-Negation Entity". Later on in the series, Akane defects along with Despair to help the team, in hopes of defeating the crazed Mortus, since he consumed the Onyx of Oblivion for his own power. Absorbing the Onyx's power also slowly started lifting the shadow curse that loomed over Sorrow, therefore starting to turn Despair and his army human once more. After finally killing Mortus (before Despair turns fully human) with the help of 2 Deities, Akane and Despair decide to live peacefully together in Sorrow as man and Deity. Destroying the Mortus along with the Onyx caused no dimensional rifts - or any other dark events - to ever take place again, marking a true ending for everyone. Kira or the team sometimes visit Akane and Despair in Sorrow during special events. Relationship Despair (絶望) Akane's lover, whom she fell in love with during her quest for destruction. She betrays Mortus for him and ends up being defeated and captured by Curatrix while alone. 'Zenya Kanae (Curatrix) (前夜香苗 (キュラトリックス))' A Deity sworn to protect Neosius and all dimensions from Akane's grasp. She imprisoned Akane under Oblivion after capturing her. Since then, she has become Akane's archnemesis. Weapon Akane often uses her two signature weapons: Her control over a near-infinite amount of Mana as a Deity, and her precious chains, "Deadlock", which she controls at will. Deadlock has extremely sharp and Rune-enchanted blades at the end of each chain, allowing them not only to bind, but to also act as a stabbing weapon. She often kills by subjugating her prey with Deadlock, then emitting an extremely accurate and powerful blast of energy to finish it off. Trivia *Akane's appearance and personality looks similar to Liselotte from 11Eyes, except for difference eye color and powers. *A.K.A.N.E. was the original name for Lily's weapon, Black Lily. *Director Kira Yuuichi's idea for Akane, originated from Calamity from Valkyrie Crusade. *The scarlet Runes on Deadlock's blades are the Deity Runes. From the official Deity Rune alphabet, the runes spell "A-K-A-N-E".